Goodbye my faithful friend
by Mini MaloMyotismon
Summary: myotismons dog acting human is sick and he has to go to a doctor and they find out something terrable
1. Going to the human world

Myotismon awoke slowly from his soft bed to the moonlight shining softly on  
his face and the stars were beckoning him to come out to feed tonight.  
Myotismon stretched his legs and didn't feel his pet who was in bed with him  
before he fell asleep so he got up grumbling and wondering where he was and  
found him on the couch chewing on a brand new cushion. Myotismon snagged his  
pet by the collar and slapped him on the butt with his hand, which causing  
Davis to yelp out in pain. Myotismon scolded his pet for being out of bed   
without his permission. Davis whimpered softly now that his rump very sore  
from being hit with his masters hand as he looked up at Myotismon with a sad  
puppy eye look. Myotismon sighed softly and went out to feed while Davis made  
his way to the bedroom in shame.  
  
Davis crawled into his soft basket with his soft blanket and fell asleep  
while thinking of his master. Myotismon slipped into the room a few hours   
later as the sun started to rise slowly in the east.Myotismon laid in his bed  
and slowly fell asleep as Davis awoke to the sound of bird's singing their  
lovely song. Davis stretched and went into the kitchen where his breakfast  
was already fixed and his water bowl was full of a purple looking water.  
Davis ate his food and drank his water despite its taste then Davis trotted  
back into the master bedroom where Myotismon laid in his bed asleep.Davis   
started to not feel good so he jumped onto his masters bed and put his head  
on one of his master's legs then whimpered loudly till his master opened his  
eyes.  
  
Myotismon lifted his hand and scratched Davis's stomache gently while  
smiling softly at him. Davis nuzzled his master's leg more urgently then he  
started to whimper badly. Myotismon sat up slowly seeing that his pet didn't  
look very well so he got into his usual clothing quickly so he could take his  
pet to a human doctor. Myotismon picked up his pet gently and slowly walked  
into the Digiport that lead to the human world....   
To be continued..... 


	2. Wizardmon here?

Myotismon stepped into the human world and was almost blinded by the sunlight  
but he put on his hood to protect him as he walked to the hospital with his  
faithful pet in his arms while Davis just laid there and whimpered softly.  
Myotismon just scratched Davis's head gently while walking to look for a   
hospital. When Myotismon found the hospital he rushed Davis into it and told  
the desk lady what was wrong. The desk lady was shocked so much about Davis's  
condition she passed out but not before screaming which caused another nurse  
to run over to them. The nurse took one look at Davis and nearly fainted then  
the nurse took Davis from Myotismon's arms and ran him to the emergency care  
center while Myotismon sat down in the waiting room. It happened that  
Wizardmon was in the hospital learning about the human antinomy when he saw  
Myotismon in the waiting room trembling gently with his head in his hands.  
  
Wizardmon walked over slowly and sat in the chair beside him and looked at  
him with a kind and worried face. When Myotismon looked up and saw Wizardmon  
there he almost jumped out of his seat. When Wizardmon asked why he was here  
Myotismon didn't answer him until he looked into wizardmon's soft blue eyes,  
which were fill with a lot hope and love. Myotismon slowly told Wizardmon  
about Davis and about him being very sick this morning. Wizardmon and  
Myotismon talked for almost 3 hours about the past and what they been doing  
since their last meeting in the human world but soon the doctor came in with  
badnews. The doctor talked to Myotismon for about a hour and when he stopped  
talking Myotismon bursted into tears and shook his head while Wizardmon   
hugged him gently.  
To be continued..... 


	3. Final Goodbye

Myotismon sat at Davis's bedside sobbing into his beloved pet's chest and  
stroking Davis's soft pale hand gently. The doctor told Myotismon that Davis  
was purposely poisoned with a deadly virus and Davis only had a few hours to  
live before the poison killed him. Davis sobbed softly as his master stroked  
his pale hand. Davis wished that he could see his friends one more time   
before he died and went to the great beyond. Myotismon stroked Davis's face  
very gently as he told his trusted assistant to inform the digidestioned of   
Davis's terrible condition. An hour later all the digidestioned were together  
in Davis's room but some of them were crying.  
  
Demi Veemon sat silently on Davis's chest nuzzling his partner's shoulder  
trying not to cry because he was going to lose his only friend in the world.  
Davis cried gently as his partner nuzzled and cried on his shoulder but some  
of the guy digidestioned just stood there and cried silently for their fallen  
comrade.Davis smiled gently as he looked at his master, his friends and his  
partner as his breathing got heavier and slower.White pearly tears streaked  
down Myotismon's pale but beautiful face as he gently petted Davis's head   
knowing that it was time for him to leave this world and that he would never  
see him again.Davis just smiled and told everyone that he would be thinking   
of all of them in heaven and he would always look after them. Davis looked  
over at his master and asked if he would please take care of demi veemon but  
demi veemon objected to it cause he wanted to go with Davis.  
  
Davis smiled then convinced Demi Veemon that staying with Myotismon was the  
best thing to do, that he loved demi veemon with all his heart and that he   
would be watching over him in heaven.Davis smiled as he closed his eyes, took  
his final breath and then he went limp as his master sobbed over his pet's   
body and Demi Veemon was sobbing too but after a while Myotismon picked up   
Demi Veemon, his pets,backpack and Davis then walked out of the hospital to   
give Davis a proper burial. 


	4. The Burial

It's a very sad day in the digital world as the digidestioned gather to say  
their goodbyes to Davis at his funeral. The all the female digidestioned   
cried for Davis but they weren't the only ones. The digital world and even   
the mighty four dark masters were weeping for this poor soul. Myotismon was   
wearing his black tuxedo but he wasn't wearing his mask because he felt it   
was inappropriate. Myotismon looked into the mirror and tightened his tuxedo   
bow as Angemon slowly walked in. Angemon told Myotismon that he looked very   
handsome. Myotismon walked up and hugged Angemon while crying on his   
shoulder gently. A few minutes later Myotismon and Angemon walked out with   
all the other digimon and slowly carried Davis's coffin out to the burial   
site. X-Veemon, Myotismon, Angemon and Wizardmon wept for their lost friend.  
  
When they got to the burial site they put the coffin in its place as   
Preachermon spoke to everyone, comforting Davis's friends master and   
partner. When everything was said and done the digimon buried Davis then   
Myotismon put two dozen roses on his grave crying as a soft rain poured over  
the digital world and a church bell rung in the background.  
THE END!!! 


End file.
